The Multi-Demention Therory
by Rosie Silver
Summary: Back in 2013, Two girls from a world only slightly different from ours ended up in Ninjago in between the 'Final' Battle and the next season. Romance? Action? An actual explanation for how they got there? Yes. "When did our luck run out again?" "Around the time the Mega Weapon crashed in front of us." Teen for some darker chapters later. I'll give you a warning. O.C.s x Canon


Ninjago fanfiction-The Multi-Dimension Theory

This is my first fanfic. I am doing this to be a better writer so if you want to flame me, fine, please just tell me what I'm doing wrong so I can try and fix it. Thank you!

Dedicated to one of my best friends, who convinced me I was an elf and she was a fairy for three years. No, I am never letting it go. Ever.

I don't own Ninjago or any of the characters from it, the LEGO Company does. Please don't sue me.

* * *

In Ninjago: The farmer market was going on today and it had been a week since Ashely had eaten something that wasn't out of the dumpster. Of course, she had given the good food to her little sister instead.

Ashley looked around the farmers market one more time before giving her sister the thumbs up. Her sister nodded and started bawling, loudly.

"Mommy where are you? Mommy?"

People tried to calm her down, but she just got louder.

"MOMMAAAAA!" In the ruckus, Ashley grabbed two loafs of bread and a bunch of bananas from a Norman company stall. She quickly ducked into an alleyway; she jumped for the fire escape and grabbed the second rung. Ashley pulled herself up and climbed the rickety stair case to the top. She looked over the ledge on the building to watch her sister's performance.

"I WANT MY MAMMA!" Katie looked terrified and freaked out. Ashley knew that Katie didn't do that when she was scared; the crowd didn't. The crowd freaking out was pretty funny to Ashley. A girl about Ashley's age seemed to be really concerned about her. Katie gasped suddenly, Joy dawning on her adorable face.

"Mommy? MommyMommyMommy!" Katie squirmed out of the adults who had been trying to comfort her grasp, and then ran through the crowd. Dodging legs and weaving through the masses effortlessly; catching up with her 'mom' further in the crowd. Ashley backed up and sat on a crate left on the roof.

About 3 minutes later, her sister jumped across different rooftops to reach Ashley. Her little sister had always been like a monkey: climbing and jumping across things; Katie was in her element. Ashley was still concerned for her though, jumping across roofs was dangerous. This time, as always, Ashley didn't need to worry for her sister, she landed on the rooftops easily. Katie rushed up to her sister and started tugging on Ashley's sleeve.

"What'd we get?!" Katie asked wide eyed and excitedly. Ashley smiled at her little sister and said

"You tell me." Ashley displayed the food.

"Bread and bananas?" Katie said with wonder.

"We'll feast like kings tonight!" Katie jumped up and down excitedly at the thought. Ashley smiled, happy that her sister was still alive and they were together. She couldn't ask for anything more.

"Come on, let's get back before they catch us and try to take us to Ninjago Orphanage." Katie nodded and, still smiling, leaped across the rooftops once more. Ashley made to follow suit but before she did she heard yelling from the street below;

"Hey! Someone took some of my bread! And bananas!" Ashley chuckled at the man's outburst when she landed. Ashley continued leaping across rooftop to rooftop, feeling freer than she had been for 6 years of her life. (A.N.- Ashley and Katie won't show up again for a while, I just wanted you to know she exists.)

* * *

Earth- Beginning of Summer break 2013 - Hanna's P.O.V

The smell of barbecue entered my nose as I got out of the car. Hopefully they are grilling hamburgers too; I don't want my book or bag to get any sauce on it.

"Hanna, hurry up!" My ever-so-patient little sister told me. Seriously, I opened the door one second ago. I step out of the car and into the sun. It's pleasantly warm and I take a moment to enjoy it.

"Hello, everyone! I'm here!" My sister shouted. I chuckled under my breath. The family is known for our ability to talk anyone's ear off, but Jane takes it to a whole other level. I swear, my sister could out talk Jay and his parents with ease. I'm one of the strange, quieter ones, but I use to talk more. Considering what happened it is kinda understandable why… No, no, don't think about that. Too painful. You already dwell on this too much before and during sleep. Think of something that makes you happy. Where would Tiffany be right now? I scan around the churches parking lot, where part of it has been sectioned off and the yearly barbeque was taking place.

Little kids are running around, adults are talking and teens are playing a game of dodge ball refereed by the youth group leader. The only teen not playing dodge ball or swooning after the guys playing dodge ball was a girl that had her hair cut like a boys expect for a strand of hair making a small braid that was next to impossible to notice. She was in the shade of a tree, throwing a baseball against a wall twenty feet away that somehow came back to her hands every time. Jane pushed against me to go talk to everyone. The sound of shoes hitting pavement told me my little brother had gotten out of the car. Ryan and I are a lot closer to each other than me and Jane are. I wish I could be closer to Jane, but we are complete opposites. Ryan however…

Before he could run off himself I wrap my left arm around his head and give him a noogie.

"Hanna! Let me go!" he said, annoyed. I stop, cause he's squirming around so much.

"You know, one day I'll be taller than you." He said to me with a annoyed glare.

"And I'll still give you noogies, even if I have to get a ladder." I reply with a cheeky grin. His face cracks into a smile.

"Have fun Ryan." I blink and he's already playing with his best friends.

"Be sure to eat something Hanna. I know you don't like barbeque much, but you can't afford to lose weight." My dad said as he walked over to the adults with my mom.

"I know, Dad." I glanced back in the car for a second, then I remembered; Becky was at college now. I closed the car door. Hope she's having fun, and not killing her roommate for being too messy.

I crept up on Tiffany. I made both of my pointer fingers point at each other. She kept throwing the baseball oblivious to me being behind her. I bit my tongue to keep myself from laughing. This was going to be hilarious. Just as she was about to catch the ball, I tasered her. Tiffany jumped about a foot in the air with a shout, the ball slipping out of her grasp.

"Hanna! I almost beat my personal record! What was that for?" She had her eyes wide open not completely recovered from the scare. I was leaning on the tree, dying of laughter.

"Sooo-harharrrrrr-eeeyy. I couuuldn't resistttt." I tried to say while still laughing. Tiffany smirked at my laughter. Soon she was laughing too. School just let out and the giddiness of being released still gets to us, even if we are both seventeen. Soon our laughter died down.

"Can you believe next year we are going to be seniors?" Tiffany asked me.

"Me? Yes. You? No." she slugged me in the shoulder.

"I mean, with the way your grades are..." I trailed off.

"Oh, shut up. I still have better grades than you in Spanish. So," she got an evil glint in her eye.

"Do you want to play dodge ball?"

"Are you nuts? The one time Sam doesn't force us into dodge ball you want to play?"

"I'm kidding Hanna. I don't want to be target practice for the 'popular' kids either. So what's our plan this summer break?"

"To take over the world! Kidding, that's next year. We are going to catch up on all the shows we can and practice the _you know what_."I quietly said the last part.

"Right. So, the shows I found are-"

"Anime again? Just a wild guess." I guessed.

"Your's are western kid shows."

"How did you know?" I asked, pretending to be shocked.

"Not just kid shows. I also found some great web comics, fan fiction and-"

"What are you nerds doing?" A once friendly voice said. Great. We turned to see a girl wearing lots of pink, perfume, and had a "I'm better than everyone here' look that was peramant plastered on her face. A mountain of makeup covered up a face I knew was once pleasant to look at. Poor thing got sucked up into popularity.

"Hi, Rachel. How are you?" I asked her, trying to be nice. She examined her sparkly purple finger nails.

"Good. You want to join us in a round of dodge ball?" She likes to claim she's Christian, so she had to keep up a nice act. It's people like her who keep people from learning who Jesus is. Unforchantly, being angry at people rarely does any good. I'll let other people be angry for me.

"No thanks. I like my face in this shape, thank you very much."

"How about you?"

"I'm a little sick of dodge ball right now. Maybe some other time." Though her face was calm, I noticed Tiffany's hand was clenching and unclenching. I'm glad she isn't letting her anger control her.

"Well, okay then." She walked off to her friends, probably to complain that we are anti-social.

"Remind me again why I can't beat her up for you?"

"Jesus wouldn't have beaten her up. We should try to act like Jesus. That's why." I answered her simply.

"So, how are swim meets going?" I asked. Her eyes lit up, as she started discussing the workouts she had to go through to swim. As I listened to her talk, I thought to myself 'my life is pretty good right now.'

* * *

My stomach full of hamburger and water, me and Tiffany wait by the edge of the woods for no one to pay attention to us. It wasn't long.

We weaved through the pine trees, silent as possible until we got to a meadow. We called it the ninja hideout, a name we came up with a few years ago. I took a breath in the wide space. I put down my 'book bag' and dug in it until I found what I was looking for. A wand, made with quarts, a pine branch and a leather cord keeping it together.

"Okay. Ready to practice?" I asked Tiffany. She nodded and I handed her our make-shift wand. We always started with it as a warm up, because it's easier to use our powers with it. Tiffany pointed the wand away from me. She concentrated and a blue light came out of one end. A moon beam, as we called it. It was wispy and magical, and still amazed me. The light went into a pattern of Tiffany punching Rachel in the face. I chuckled a bit at that. Oh, Tiffany.

She gave me the wand and I decided to make a show of my own. 'Okay, concentrate.' I imaged pushing all my feelings- happiness, sadness, regret and hope- into the wand. It started to shine at the end, and I made a mental picture. The sun light weaved itself to look like Mickey Mouse. What? It's the first thing I thought of. Mickey's image waved at us then I dropped my concentration. Phew. If this wasn't so hard, we would probably dress up as super heroes with masks and save the city. The fact that we can make lights visible in broad daylight is impressive in itself.

"Nicely done. Now without the wand." She put her hands together. Tiffany got an intense look on her face and slowly pulled her hands apart. A really hard to see sphere of blue formed in her hands. Whoa. It faded after five seconds. I looked at her face and sweat was pouring down.

"Well done, Ariel. Why don't you take a break?" I told her. She nodded and plopped down. My turn. I gave the wand to Tiffany and rubbed my hands together, warming them up. Then I concentrated. **The sun is made of Hydrogen atoms slamming into one another.** _Happiness and joy, sadness , frustration, anger._ **This is due to gravity pushing the molecules together at incredible speed.** _Use all your emotions to do this_. A ball of light and warmth formed in my hands. I can see it. I can see it! I dropped it after three seconds. I sat down and caught my breath. Sweat dripped down my face, and I didn't bother brushing it away. Silence.

"That was the hardest thing I've ever done." Tiffany said. Yep. You can say that again. We watched the sun set behind the Rocky Mountains; it had beautiful streams of orange, yellow and red light. As it disappeared behind the mountains, stars started coming out. A full moon. Soon it was dark and we still hadn't moved yet.

"Okay. We should head back soon; our families will wonder where we are." I told Tiffany. She groaned at my statement, but stood up. She offered her hand to me. I took it and also groaned as I stood up. We stretched for a moment, not quite ready to go back yet.

"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Tiffany remarked. I'm too lazy to look up. I just pick up my bag and put it over my shoulder.

"That one is really bright. Maybe it's a planet." I make a 'hmm' noise, still not looking up.

"That's weird. It looks like it's getting bigger." Wait, what? I turn my head and look at the sky. I quickly spot the star. It is ridiculously bright an as I watch, it does appear to be slowly getting bigger. Planets don't get bigger. This is wrong. Run. Why? Why is it getting bigger? Why would something appear to get bigger? Oh, crap. Because it's coming toward you.

"Run!" I tugged on her sleeve, trying to get us away in time. Tiffany listened to me without question. Five feet, ten feet, twenty feet, thirty feet- Blam! The meteor crashed into the ground ten feet from where we were standing. If we hadn't ran, we would have died. As it was, we were blasted another ten feet away. My ears are ringing, and I was bruised and scratched up, but otherwise fine. Well, that happened. Tiffany! I started looking for her around me, and I spotted her pushing herself off the ground. She was covered in dirt. I'm probably not looking much better. I walked over to her.

"Are you okay?" I (probably) shouted. The ringing in my ears wasn't fun. Tiffany mouthed 'What', holding her hand to an ear. Great, we're both deaf. I Hope it will go away. I pointed at her, made an 'OK' sign with a questioning look. She nodded, but pointed to her ears. I'm aware of that problem. The ringing faded away a bit and I started hearing things again. Good. Thank god for our quick regeneration ability.

"Better?" I asked her.

"Yes. Now what?"

"I want to look at it." I surprised myself. Tiffany looked at me like I was crazy. Which, I probably am.

"Oh come on, how often do you get to see a meteor that just landed on earth? Please?" I begged her.

"Oh, fine." I smiled and hugged her. I started walking towards the crash site. I got out my I-phone to take a picture. What is it going to look like? I looked into the newly formed ditch. My phone slipped out of my hands.I was not expecting that!

A staff . A staff made of golden weapons was glowing from the heat of the crash. It would look very familiar to any fan of Ninjago. It is - the Mega Weapon.

* * *

Yes! My first chapter is out! I know I said I would get it out earlier, but I lost the note book I had all my writing in. I had to type this up from memory, and my memory is not that sharp.

So what do you think? Awesome? Bad? Twilight bad? Let me me know! Reviews make me type faster! I should have the O.C. Show updated soon after this, check it out if it's there!


End file.
